


All Over You

by vaguesalvation



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguesalvation/pseuds/vaguesalvation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghae doesn't know what he does to Kyuhyun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Over You

“No, no,” Donghae says, patient as the five-year-old he really is, “you’re moving your shoulders too much. You have to roll, like this, here.”

Kyuhyun barely has time to register what Donghae is trying to tell him before the older boy is taking one of his hands. He has to swallow back the yelp of surprise that threatens to escape his lips when his palm is placed on Donghae’s waist, fingers curled around flesh warmed by hours of dancing.

He should have known it would be a bad idea to ask Donghae to help him learn the routine. But what other option did he have? Sure there was Hangeng and Henry. The two of them had picked up on the movements easily enough, but Henry had already agreed to help Ryeowook, and Hangeng was caught up organizing schedules for the group, which everyone knows really means he’s just making time for phone sex so Heechul doesn’t try to sabotage their flight to Shanghai next week.

Donghae had been his only choice.

Though now, as he feels Donghae’s body roll under his fingers and he tries to concentrate on how the motions feel in a purely educational manner, he’s beginning to think he would have had more luck subjecting himself to a full three hours of what he has somewhat affectionately dubbed the “disgustingly cute slightly homoerotic Henwook show” instead. At least between all the lovesick stares and middle school flirting he might have been able to learn something.

“Did you get it that time?” Donghae’s voice breaks through his mental tirade and he has to blink rapidly a few times to get his brain to stop supplying images of Ryeowook in a schoolgirl uniform. There are some things that are just too disturbing, even for him.

“I—” he says, but his voice fails him and he unconsciously grips Donghae’s side a little tighter when the other begins to pull away.

“I can show you again,” Donghae states, adjusting his track pants a little lower on his hips, and, oh, that is both the best and worst thing he could do at this point. “Slide your hand down a little. Focus on the way I move my hips.”

Quiet laughter sounds from the other side of the room, and Kyuhyun lifts his head to throw a warning glare at Zhoumi, whose taken up most of the space on the floor in front of the door, long legs sprawled, study materials spread out around him.

“I doubt he’s having any problem with that,” Zhoumi says and Kyuhyun decides then that whatever consequences he would receive for murdering one of his bandmates would be totally worth it.

Bringing Zhoumi along hadn’t been his idea. Then again he firmly maintains that hardly anything that has to do with Zhoumi is ever his idea. And that includes letting Zhoumi in the band to begin with. It wasn’t like Zhoumi was much help in China, all he did was whisper in Kyuhyun’s ear all the time and smile wider than his own face should allow.

Oh, and make Kyuhyun’s very existence an embarrassing display of what not to let your boyfriend do to you on stage.

He had tried to get Zhoumi to stay home, telling him he would only be a distraction. Zhoumi had heard none of it though, just smirked as he pressed Kyuhyun up against the shower wall and said, “Why should you get to have all the fun?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. We’re just going to be practicing,” he’d said, scratching at Zhoumi’s back and hoping that if he lifted one of his legs to wrap it around Zhoumi’s waist he wouldn’t fall.

“Please,” Zhoumi had laughed, “I wasn’t born yesterday, Kui Xian, and even if I was, you’re crush would still be just as obvious.”

“It’s not like I’d cheat on you or something,” he’d retaliated, earning him only more laughter.

“Who said anything about that?” Zhoumi had raked his nails down Kyuhyun’s skin, scratching at his already sensitive skin and saying into his neck, “I just want to watch him slut it up in the studio.”

That’s when he’d rolled his eyes. “You’re such a creeper. Why am I dating you?”

“Because I let you pull my hair when I go down on you.”

And while what Zhoumi had said was mostly true, that still didn’t give him any excuse to sit in on Kyuhyun’s practice. He’d later informed Zhoumi of this fact, but Zhoumi had just pulled him closer on the bed and whispered all the dirty things he’d ever wanted to watch Donghae do to Kyuhyun. In Chinese, of course. They’d technically still had twenty minutes of lesson time left.

He hadn’t really protested much after that.

But now he’s regretting it. Because ever since Zhoumi had found them in the basement practice studio and asked if it was okay that he “study” there for a while, he’d had two very attractive men to worry about.

As if Donghae alone wouldn’t have been enough to handle.

“I’ll go slow this time,” Donghae says, moving even closer, so close that they’re chests are almost touching and he can feel Donghae breathe against his neck.

Slow doesn’t even begin to describe the long, drawn-out movements Donghae makes with his body though, tilting himself just a little to the left and pushing his chest out. Had Kyuhyun the confidence to peel off his own sweat-soaked t-shirt, there would have been nothing between their skin as Donghae rolls his body into Kyuhyun’s. Down, down, until their hips line up for a brief moment that feels like an eternity and Kyuhyun’s breath catches.

And he hasn’t been so glad for his self-control since that time he’d been put in charge of seeing a very drunk Taemin home from the after-party for last year’s SMTOWN concert. Even Taemin had had the decency to look ashamed of himself when he’d felt what dancing around on his lap in the back of their cab had done to Kyuhyun. It had been more than difficult to tell Taemin that no, it was okay, he really didn’t need any help taking care of it.

He has a feeling it would be even harder to say that to Donghae if the offer were to be presented.

“There’s really nothing to it,” Donghae said, slightly breathless from the physical exertion. Kyuhyun has to be careful not to show the shudder than runs down his spine at the sound. “It’s really fluid. Not like how Hyukkie and I isolate our muscles when we pop. It’s all one motion.”

Kyuhyun can only bite his lip and nod. He doesn’t even try to fight it when Donghae steps away.

“Let me see you do it now.”

“Donghae-yah!” Zhoumi says suddenly, and Kyuhyun could kiss him for his sympathy. When Kyuhyun looks over it’s to see Zhoumi in the process of standing. The Chinese man holds his phone in one hand close to his face. “Didn’t you tell Henry you would watch that special on sharks with him tonight?”

Donghae’s whole face lights up with the mention of television. “Oh, yeah! It starts at six.”

Zhoumi waves his phone a few times. “He just emailed me to see if I knew where you were.”

“Oh, well,” Donghae looks confused for a minute, torn. He looks at Kyuhyun with eyes so big it’s a wonder they stay in their sockets.

“It’s fine, Hyung. Go ahead,” he says, rubbing his sweaty palms on his thighs, “Henry’s probably waiting back at the dorm.”

“I can take over as instructor,” Zhoumi adds with a smile. “Body waves are nothing. Kyuhyun just needs a little practice.”

“Okay!” Donghae smiles wide, nearly tripping over his feet in his haste to get to his shirt and his bag. “You’re doing great, Kyuhyunnie!”

Kyuhyun tries to laugh but it comes out sounding more like sobs. Why is this his life?

Donghae’s dressed and out the door before Kyuhyun can thank him. As soon as he and Zhoumi are alone, he drops his head to his hands and takes a deep, calming breath.

He hears Zhoumi come closer, but he doesn’t look up.

“Henry didn’t really text you, did he?” he asks, though he already knows the answer.

Zhoumi hums, stepping even closer and fitting his hands under Kyuhyun’s jaw. Kyuhyun lifts his head to meet Zhoumi’s kiss, expecting it, and a little more than grateful. He moans into Zhoumi’s mouth, having no reservations about pressing their bodies close.

“It’s really a shame to leave you so needy like this,” Zhoumi whispers against his lips, sliding hands up under Kyuhyun’s shirt. “But he wasn’t going to stop teasing you.”

“I hate him.”

“He just doesn’t want to touch what isn’t his,” Zhoumi reassures him. He scoffs but clutches the fabric of Zhoumi’s hoodie in his fingers.

“So, Kui Xian,” Zhoumi says, voice dangerously low, tilting Kyuhyun’s head back so he can bite at the skin it exposes. Kyuhyun gasps, screwing his eyes closed tight. He feels it in his bones when Zhoumi chuckles darkly and says, “Wanna show me what you learned?”


End file.
